


Come Over

by minlouvre



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Smut, Tattoo artist!Reader, Tattooed Yoongi, but we only see the friends with benefits to lovers part jdklsjds, more like enemies to friends to friends with benefits to lovers, tattoo artist!Min Yoongi, will have lots of smut!! come prepared ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minlouvre/pseuds/minlouvre
Summary: When Yoongi’s fellow tattoo studio mate/friends with benefits/girl he is in love with comes back home from a month-long tattoo guest spot abroad, she starts acting weird and cold towards him.So it’s up to Yoongi to show her how much he really missed her — one mind-blowing orgasm at a time.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i'm so excited for this series! i really really really love this couple already :')! i hope you guys enjoy it, and if you've read my other fics... we have seen this yoongi before ;)!
> 
> the title is in reference to the song 'come over' by dean ft baek yerin, it really encapsulate the couple's relationship imo!

Sundays are always Yoongi’s Don’t-Fucking-Bother-Me-I’m-Arting days, when he holes up at home and has his phone on silent to just sit down with his favorite cup of tea and his well-loved sketchbook and draws all day. If you do bother with a call or text that day, you better be at the ER.

It’s pretty easy for Yoongi to stay away from social media for a full day. He has never been one of those people who are constantly on their phones; tweeting, instagramming, snapchatting, tiking + toking and whatever the fuck else new apps other people wastes all their time on. He can confidently say he can live without it all — And yet…

Today he has been refreshing and checking all of those apps constantly. It’s already half past noon and he should have at least finished three of his custom tattoo request pieces, should have already sent the first sketches to his clients to get feedback, but he has been so distracted that he is still working on the first one. The Palomina Blackwing pencil is once again placed down on his table just so he can pick up his phone to check SnapChat and Instagram for the 50 th time that hour. 

Yoongi sighs heavily, slumping back on his chair when he doesn’t see the updates he has been waiting for. At this point, he might as well just do fuck all and twiddle his thumbs until he gets the update that has him completely distracted to do anything else. 

He glances to the side, catching sight of the small soft brown lop bunny hopping around in his room happily. He stands up to walk over to it, squatting down to tenderly scratch at the top of the bunny’s head. “She sure likes to keep us on our toes, huh, Mocha?”

Mocha only presses his forehead into the palm of Yoongi’s hand for more scratches. Yoongi chuckles, giving the little guy what he wants just as his phone in his other hand begins to vibrate. 

Finally - fucking _finally_ after hours of torturous waiting - a string of a million notifications from Instagram and Snapchat from both Hwasa and Heize begins to fill up his screen one after another and another and another… Yoongi grins. He knew they wouldn’t disappoint him, and that’s why he turned on notifications for them today when they are usually muted (sorry to them - he loves his friends but he really doesn’t need to know every single, little detail of their outfit of the day).

It’s embarrassing how fast he checks his phone. Luckily no one but Mocha - who is still enjoying Yoongi’s scratches - is in the room to witness how eager he is. 

But still, he tries to defend himself to the bunny, “What? I just want to make sure she landed safely, is that so bad?”

Mocha just twitches his little nose up at Yoongi. 

Yoongi makes a face back, then lets his phone unlock with facial ID recognition. He presses on the newest notification and Heize’s Instagram Story pops up. 

The video starts with Heize excitedly asking something along the lines of “Is this the right place to meet her?” in which Hwasa replies to “Yeah, pretty sure!”, and in front of them, Yerin points towards a crowd of people coming out of one the ARRIVALS doors of the airport - there’s a white text across the screen that says “AHHHH SHE’S ALMOST HERE!” 

With his breath held, Yoongi watches the screen closely, his heartbeat going absolutely insane. 

It gets even faster a second later, making his whole body buzz with the addition of the fluttering in his stomach as soon as he sees _you_. 

The girls in the video squeal loudly, but he tunes them out, only focusing on the reason for his restlessness all day (or if he’s being honest - ever since the moment you stepped foot on that flight to New York a whole month ago). In your comfy, baggy grey sweats (unusual for you since your signature outfits are short, cute girly dresses) and bare face, you slowly waddle your way to the girls, your two luggages lagging behind you. They meet you half-way and Yerin - being your best friend - throws her arms around you tightly.

The caption on the screen reads: THE LOML SHE’S HERE SHE’S BACK @softlytats

You looks so tired - though that’s not surprising considering you long flight back to Korea and the 14-hours time difference you had probably gotten used to after a month-long trip to New York - but you manage to flash your friends and the camera your always so gorgeous smile, lighting up the whole room, even Yoongi’s - whose apartment is miles away from where you are. 

Yoongi smiles softly, sighing in relief knowing you’re now back home, close to him again. 

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Mocha staring at him with those big, beady eyes. He covers his mouth, blushing. “I’m not smiling… You are!”

He sighs again, petting the bunny once more. “Fine, maybe I sort of maybe miss her too like you do…”

With that confession muttered out loud, he returns his attention to the Stories, still a few more to go.

“My butt and legs are still kind of asleep,” you laughed, patting your ass. Yoongi chuckles at how utterly adorable you are.

“Is that why you’re walking so funny?” Heize asked. 

“Yeah!”

Then Hwasa blurted out, “Oh, I thought it was maybe because Hoseok gave you the best goodbye fuck ever!”

Yoongi frowns, meanwhile you laughed loudly, playfully shoving your friend, “OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!”

The way you said it was that typical ‘my friends are teasing me about my crush’ kind of reaction that has Yoongi’s stomach dropping. 

The next update starts, just a black screen with this written on it: SORRY @tattooist_jhope I FORGOT YOU FOLLOW ME BACK LOL 

Yoongi should know that curiosity kills the cat, but he still can’t help himself from going to the tagged handle.

At just the first few second glance of tattooist_jhope’s profile, Yoongi learns that his name is Jung Hoseok and that he actually follows Yoongi. Hoseok was one of the resident artists at the tattoo parlour that you guest spotted at the whole time you were in New York City, and Yoongi’s hates to admit it but it’s true… Objectively speaking, the guy is fucking hot. Yoongi has seen him before on your Instagram, but you only had a few pictures with him, and mostly with the other artists from the shop that Yoongi hadn’t ever thought much about it before. But on Hoseok’s page, he had several pictures of only the two of you together up - brunches in the morning, drinking at fancy bars at night, copying the poses of the statues and paintings at the Met together, watching the city lights on top of the Empire State, and spending the day at Coney Island in a way that Lana Del Rey would be proud of. 

Hoseok even proudly shows off a fresh tattoo on his ribcage, and without even clicking on the thumbnail yet, Yoongi already knows its your work. In your unique crayon-like colorful inkwork, you had freehanded a small rainbow flower with a face and heart-shaped mouth. The caption on the post was: **_this has got to be my favorite tattoo on my body now! by the lovely and gorgeous Y/N @softlytats! i know it will always make me smile and think of her once she leaves_** **_. she’s guesting @nyonthestreet until the end of the month and only has a few more spots left, so book with her soon! if it were up to me she would stay here forever but alas…_ **

Yoongi looks down as his own arms, seeing just a few of your small pieces that is littered all over his body. In between all the blackwork, edgy pieces of realistic skeletons, flames, spiderwebs, and gothic death angels were little flashes of colorful butterflies, fruits, cakes, bunnies (well, one of Mocha), and whatever else cute thing that you fancied to tattoo on him on days you were bored at the shop without any clients.

He guesses he has something in common with Hoseok then, because whenever he catches sight of them randomly on him - like his favorite one, the little small cherries on his left wrist, the first tattoo you did on him - it always makes him think of you and it instantly makes him smile.

For some reason, this makes the pit in his stomach get heavier, because if Yoongi didn’t know any better, by the look of Hoseok’s profile, he would have thought you were dating. 

But he _does_ know better - at least, he thinks he does. 

With a swipe of his thumb across the screen, he closes Instagram and opens his messages to remind himself that there’s probably nothing going on between you and that Hoseok guy. 

Not when only just two days ago, you had been drunkenly texting him in the middle of the night (or just a little past 12 in the afternoon in Seoul for him), telling him how much you missed him, his cock, and that you were touching yourself thinking of him. 

Of course, being the cheeky bastard he is, Yoongi’s responded with: 

**[Yoongi]**

**— Ok**

**— Prove it though**

He had been at the studio, helping out some of the new apprentices practice on how to properly put on a stencil on some fake skin. On the outside, Yoongi looked cool as a cucumber when he had checked his phone, as if he had just gotten just another Dover Street Market email about a new Nike shoes launching soon. When really, he was beyond buzzing, feet tapping impatiently on the white tiled floor, waiting for you to reply.

When you sent him a new message a couple minutes later, he nearly dropped his phone when your angelic voice was suddenly in his ears from his AirPods. He fumbled for his phone for at least a minute - your soft hums of pleasure making him sweat even more - and somehow catches it with his clammy hands before it had hit the ground. Every eyes in the studio were on him, giving him a strange look because it was so unlike him to look like a bumbling idiot like that. With an awkward cough, he excused him and ran to the washroom, locking himself inside. By the time he looked at the video on the screen, you already had three fingers pumping inside yourself, and not only could he see how wet you were, he could hear it as well.

The groan that escaped the back of his throat was animalistic. He was instantly hard and could probably cum in his pants at just that mere sight of you, but he held off to start the video over before it ended, not wanting to miss a single second that you had captured for him.

While unzipping his tightened jeans, Yoongi saw that you started the video acting coy as you laid on your unfamiliar AirBnB bed, biting your lip and fluttering your lashes shyly at him. 

“I’ve been so lonely here without you, Yoongi,” you purred, already completely nude, but the arm with the floral black and grey half-sleeve that he had designed and inked on you is pressed across your chest, hiding it from his sight. It is as if he hadn’t already immortalized every little detail of you in his brain, as if he hadn’t already kissed or licked or bit every inch of your skin, as if he hadn’t ever came on those perfect tits before.

You spread your middle and ring finger, letting your nipple pop through slowly. Yoongi’s mouth had begun to water, desperately wishing he could nip and pull at the two pink Morganite stones that decorates the your nipple - the thing that _had_ made him cum in his pants the first time he had ever seen it. You had laughed at him of course, but you weren’t laughing for long when he went down you - actually crying instead because of the wicked ways of his pierced tongue making you come undone over and over again.

The memory and the video was interrupted by an incoming call, and he stops the motion of his hand stroking his cock to answer and press his phone against his ear. 

Before he could even say hello, you whined, “Why aren’t you texting me back? I saw that you read my texts!” 

Yoongi grinned with amusement, hearing the pout in your voice was too cute.

“Sorry, babe… It’s hard to text back with my hand around my dick,” he told you.

You giggled lightly, then asked, “Where are you?”

Out of breath, Yoongi replied, “At the studio. Bathroom.”

You were quiet for a moment, then said, “That’s _bad_. _You’re_ bad. You _shouldn’t_.”

Though at the thought of him being so desperate for release after seeing the video you had sent has you arching your back, fucking yourself with your fingers faster.

“Fuck, I know…” Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut and let his forehead hit the bathroom door, halting his hand out of guilt. It is one of yours and Yoongi’s only rules that you’ve never broken. No any kind of sex at the tattoo studio out of respect for your fellow tattoo artist friends working there and also your clients. The place should always be kept clean. Since tattooing is still illegal in South Korea, they really don’t need to give the authorities _another_ reason to shut down their secret studio in Hongdae if they ever come knocking down their door. “I’ll sanitize the whole fucking place a million times after. But fuck, can’t help myself, you’re too goddamn much.”

You hummed, falling silent. All he could hear were your soft breathing and tiny whimpers, so he began to stroke himself again.

“What are you thinking about?” Even with the video he had just watched, he still wanted to paint a more accurate picture in his head of you, needing to know what you’re doing, what had you so lust-filled that you called him instead of going out partying or sleeping.

“Your cock, Yoongi, my fingers aren’t enough. Need you…”

God, you drive him absolutely insane. It’s crazy how much you can affect him even though you are a million miles away.

Stroking his cock faster, he asked, “Yeah? Miss me filling up that tight little pussy of yours?”

“Mmm… Miss feeling you dripping out of me after too…”

At that, Yoongi’s fist tightened around his cock. “Fuck…”

And the two of you just pleasured yourselves like that, listening to each other’s quiet moans and calls of the others name. You came first, but he followed soon after, cursing under his breath when he streaked the door with white.

(Don’t worry… He cleaned up the bathroom really well — but Dean and Seokjin (both wearing a full plastic suit and at least 3 face masks) loomed over his shoulders, shaking their head in mock disappointment, commenting how whipped he is for you the whole time.)

You ended the little long-distance mastubatory session with a cute little text that he had been thinking about more than the videos and pictures you sent that night: 

**[Y/N]**

**_— I sleep now. Nite-nite… can’t wait to kiss you soon :(_ **

He read that text too many times the past two days, because he too, couldn’t wait to kiss you soon.

Although you aren’t exclusive in any shape, way, or form - Yoongi doesn’t even know what to call what you two are, friends with benefits? - Yoongi knows that you couldn’t have possibly started dating this random ass guy you just met in New York. 

But what if… You did start dating, confessing to each other on the day before you left? 

The last message that you sent Yoongi was that text he had been reading over and over again, and then the past two days, radio silence. Not even a link to a funny meme you had seen like you would usually text him when you saw one on your Twitter timeline.

_What if… What if…_

A frustrated sound comes out of him while he shakes a hand through his hair. Then he stands up, letting Mocha go back to exploring around the room, and he too starts to pace back and forth, staring at the opened iMessage screen, deliberating on what he could say to you.

He settles with something simple:

**[Yoongi]**

**_— Glad to see you’ve landed safely…_ **

While he is still typing the next text, you respond:

**[Y/N]**

**_— Thanks_ **

**_— Pics of my baby?_ **

He deletes the text he had been typing, turning on the front camera and snaps a picture of himself smirking with his usual gang sign up and sends it to you.

**[Y/N]**

**_— LMAO I meant mocha you ass!_ **

Yoongi laughs, getting down on his hands and knees to get a picture of Mocha who is chilling under his desk.

**[Y/N]**

**_— AHHHH JDKLSAJDLKAS BABIIIEEEE_ **

**[Yoongi]**

**_— What bout me?_ **

**[Y/N]**

**_— Hummm…_ **

**_— You coming to the dindin tonight?_ **

**[Yoongi]**

**_— Yeah_ **

_Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Can’t wait to see y—_

He deletes that quickly, and chooses to say instead:

**[Yoongi]**

**_— See you then_ **

Your next text brightens his day even more. A selfie inside the taxi taking you home, Heize’s armour ringed middle finger is in the frame as well, but all Yoongi can focus on is your cute little wink and your finger hearts towards him.

Yoongi really can’t wait to see you soon. There’s a kiss upon you pretty lips waiting for him and he has waited a whole month to claim them once again.

Yoongi hates Seokjin — nay, he _loathes_ him like the Grinch loathes the mayor of Whoville. After the party is over, his best friend since he was in pre-school will be excommunicado for _life_. Blocked in all the ways Yoongi can block some - online (even on the Neopets account he hasn’t logged in on since 7 th grade because he _knows_ Seokjin still plays Snow Muncher _everyday_ ) and offline (he’ll put a divider up in between his and Seokjin’s work station at the studio so he’ll never have so see that guy’s face ever again). 

This is definitely not an overreaction. No, not at all. When all because of Seokjin’s shit navigational senses and even shittier driving skills, they were late to your Welcome Back party. 

Seokjin even had the _audacity_ to laugh when they found parking, hitting his forehead and then pointed out the building just across the street of the restaurant, “That’s my family doctor!”

Seokjin was just there _yesterday_ , getting his annual check-up.

And so right now, Yoongi glares across the table at the stupidly handsome stupid man, strongly resisting the urge to strangle him right on the spot. 

The two of them are sitting at the very far right end of the very long table, the only two seats left when they arrived. Yoongi frowns, looking to left to where you are, so far away from him that he couldn’t even properly greet you with a hug that he craved so much because you are basically stuck in the middle of everyone. All he could do was tell you ‘Welcome Back’ and you smiled at him in the way that made his heart feel all sorts of fireworks. Then Seokjin, on the other hand, bumped him aside and reached forward - pretty much almost elbowing both JB and Hwasa right on their noses - so he can grab at your cheeks to pepper kisses all over your face until you’re squealing and giggling for him to stop and telling him that you missed him too.

_So yeah_ … Yoongi _detests_ Seokjin and his stupid long limbs and his shameless attitude to do things like _that_.

“Yoongi- _yaaah_ , stop looking at me like that!” Seokjin whines, knocking his fists that were holding two fried chicken drumsticks on the table. “I already said I’m s _ooooooooo_ rry!”

Instead of answering, Yoongi’s brows just lowers more into a glower as his sharp teeth ferociously rips off a piece of chicken from the bone.

Seokjin wails, leaning over to Namjoon and whispers with his voice quivering, “He’s so scary…”

Namjoon just shakes his head and sips his beer before retorting, “Dude, you did this to yourself… You knew how excited he was to see Y/N again.”

“Okay, but even if we got here early, he wouldn’t have been able to sit beside her because that was always going to be Yerin and Ten’s spot!”

“Yeah, but he could have sat _in front_ of her and they could have played footsies under the table like high school teenagers during free period at the library…” Zico points out.

Seokjin makes a face, “You’re the only one that would find that hot. Not everyone has a strange foot fetish like you do!” He then glances at his best friend, looking hopeful, “Right, Yoongs?”

Yoongi just ignores him, and turns to Zico who is sitting beside him, “Y/N has really nice feet.”

Zico nods in appreciation and bumps his fist against Yoongi’s. “ _Nooooice_.”

Seokjin slumps his wide shoulders, going back to sadly eat his chicken. Namjoon laughs and pats his back in comfort but it doesn’t help.

Yoongi snorts, grinning at his best friend’s dramatic ways (yes, he will still reluctantly label Seokjin that, but he is on _thin ice_ ), then looks across the table, trying his damndest to tune into what you are saying with his shit hearing.

“I had these two clients - really cute couple that’s about to get married soon - and they were going to get matching little house tattoos with a heart in it — the idea was ‘home is where the heart is’ and they’re each other’s home—“

The table erupts with ‘awwww’s and you sniff with a nod, smiling softly as you clutch your chest over heart, “I _know…_ They were the absolute sweetest! So obviously in love…! Anyways, everything was going great, I did the girl’s tattoo first, her fiance held her hand the hold time and it was like I wasn’t even poking needles in her cause they were just like -- staring at each other, all heart eyes!”

“I want a love like that,” Ten comments with a pout. “So unfair…”

“Get off Grindr maybe,” Kai hides behind a cough. He shrugs when Ten glares at him. “And you know, maybe look around at guys you already know in real life, just, you know, saying…”

Ten makes a face full of disgust.

“That’s the most idiotic and ill advice I’ve ever heard! There’s no cute, good, decent men in my life—“ Ten sighs, not seeing the way Kai frowns because he turns to you. “Ok, sorry, continue your story!”

You throw Kai a sympathetic glance before continuing, “So it was the guy’s turn and everything is ready to go, the stencil was on his arm perfectly, everything was resanitized… Then just as soon I was about to touch his skin with the machine, he freaks! Says he can’t do it—“

“Oh no!” Yerin gasps, covering her mouth. “Second thoughts?”

“He doesn’t love her!” Dean concludes out of left field.

“No, no, no!” You laugh, waving your hands around. “It’s not like that! I forgot to mention he is completely tattoo-less, and it was going to be his first one. But he’s just really afraid of needles, and I was actually surprised he made it that far… But anyways, the funniest thing was when his fiancee blurted out, “It’s okay! You’re still brave to me… Your dick piercing proves that!””

Everyone either gasps out loud or laughs equally as hard, and Zico shoots up, holding his fist up in triumph. “Fuck yeah! Told you guys that it’s cool and I’m not stupid for getting it!” He looks down at his crotch area and coos, “Love you, bud… One day we will find a girl like that who will love us without any judgement!”

You, along with everyone else, tells Zico to settle down, and while doing that, you catch Yoongi’s gaze. At the eye contact, your lips lift into a sweet smile, and once again, his heart starts racing, offering a small smile of his own. You look so breathtakingly beautiful tonight that he just wants to get you alone already. (But truthfully, to him, you’re always gorgeous.) It’s just that he misses you so much that he wants to be selfish and greedy, wants whisk you away even though the rest of your friends probably misses you as much as he does.

He just wants the whole world to stop so he can look into those eyes forever, but of course—

“BUT LET’S GET TO THE JUICY BITS NOW, Y/N! TELL US MORE ABOUT HOSEOK!” Yerin tugs at her bestie’s arm while sneakily glares Yoongi’s way with a look of pure disdain that it startles him slightly, but when she turns back to you, it’s with an overeager grin.

It’s no secret that Yerin doesn’t like him. Maybe he could even go as far as say that she _loathes_ him (not even in the joking way that Yoongi was feeling earlier for Seokjin). Yoongi doesn’t blame her though. The first time she had ever heard of Yoongi from you was probably around three years ago, as the other tattoo apprentice who looked down on your work and didn’t think you or your art were good enough to be a tattoo artist. Yoongi can honestly admit he used to be the elitist fucking asshole who thought the only good form of tattoo art were the traditional ones that covered up a lot of space on your skin, and not the micro, baby tattoos that were getting more and more popular everyday. So when he first met you and saw the sketches in your book, he scoffed, muttering to JB (who was also another apprentice at the time) that you’ll never make it to the end of the apprenticeship and that no one will book you. You had heard, eyes watering, and quietly excused yourself. When you came back, you sat back down just as quietly, eyes rimmed red that Yoongi felt so bad, and he tried to apologize after but you just shrugged him off… Thus starting your apprenticeship period at odds with one another, never seeing eye to eye or getting along.

It’s really a wonder how you two got where you are now. How Yoongi has so many of your tiny works all over his body and that he can’t imagine himself without them or without you either.

(And he doesn’t think that way anymore! He grew up and became less of a prick, and he finds every form of tattoo art unique and cool now.)

Still, it sucks knowing that the best friend of the girl he loves hates his guts. That’s like a million times worse than not getting the parent’s approval, especially considering how close you and Yerin are. The two of you are inseparable and you care a lot about Yerin’s opinion. The only reason his dick isn’t cut off yet by Yerin is because she also cares about your happiness… And Yoongi has a feeling that Yerin knows that a lot of your happiness comes from his cock. 

But Yerin doesn’t give up easily, always pushing you to try dating other guys instead of being in this strange friends with benefits situation with a guy who had made you cry the first time you met him. Guys that she thinks are better suited for her best friend - and Yoongi is guessing the guy of the month this time is Hoseok. 

Rubbing the back of your neck nervously, you shift your gaze away from Yoongi and answer, “What else is there to say that you guys don’t already know? He’s just… really nice, and made my entire stay there really fun… I mean, everyone at his studio did! They were just all awesome people!”

“Man, Hoseok does seem so awesome though. His works are insane!” JB awes. “I really want to get something done by him!”

“Oh, you might be able to get one soon then!” you exclaim. “He wants to guest spot with us in a few months… He said he wants to finally visit Korea for the first time since his family moved to the US when he was just 5! Like he already has a list of all these places here that he wants to see!” 

Ten smirks. “Ok, but I’m pretty sure his main reason to guest spot here is to see you again…”

“What?! No!” you disagree, heat creeping up to your cheeks. 

“Don’t be so modest, Y/N… He’s clearly into you… And, you have to take advantage of that! He’s so _fine_ …” Hwasa moans, and so many of their friends around the table vehemently agree - even Dean, who is completely straight. Yoongi kicks Seokjin’s shin when he sees him also nod his head, in which Seokjin doubles over to grab at the newly throbbing spot and whispers furiously at Yoongi, _I thought we weren’t friends anymore, you fuck_. Yoongi whispers back a _fuck you_. “Tell me you at least let him hit that _once_!”

Yoongi’s throat gets dry. He’s not really sure if he wants to hear the answer, but he pays close attention anyway. He has to remind himself that you and him are not exclusive, so if you did do anything with that guy, he shouldn’t be upset. Maybe just at himself for not telling you how he really feels… That he just wants to be with you for real.

“Well, he- I didn’t- we never-“ you struggle, eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment. Heating up, you cover your face entirely with both your hands. Yoongi still finds it cute even though he feels like he’s going to throw up his heart any second.

“I think that’s a yes?” Heize grins, though still obviously confused.

You uncover your face and shake your head,“Nooooo, we’re just friends, guys!” From the corner of your eyes, you find Yoongi’s sad little kitty eyes, “I promise, we didn’t do anything.”

“You know that I know when you’re lying,” Yerin tells you. 

So you clear your throat, turning your whole body towards Yerin and straighten up you back before you say evenly, “I didn’t sleep with Hoseok, or even kissed him.”

You maintain each other’s gaze for a couple of seconds, and then, Yerin’s face twists in disappointment. “Fuck, she’s not lying…”

Yoongi lets out the breath he was holding, relief washing over him.

“Okay, can we move on now?” You ask, pretty much pleading by the look in your eyes. “As much as I love talking about myself, I want to hear about you guys! What’s been happening in your lives?”

And so with that, the conversation moves a long and the rest of the dinner goes by without another mention of Hoseok. 

But there’s still a really small part of Yoongi that thinks you’re not telling the full truth. Yerin might know you really well, but Yoongi knows you well too. 

Yoongi just hopes he’s wrong about his gut feeling.

With his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and leaning on the wall beside the entrance of the restaurant, Yoongi patiently (well, not really) waits for the right moment to pull you aside after the party. He is watching you, still by the table where you guys were sat, but you already have your coat on and the bags of presents that your friends gifted you are hanging on both your arms while you try your best to hug each of them goodbye, thanking them for coming out tonight.

Seokjin skips his way over to Yoongi after getting his hug from you, his cheeks looking like bread with happiness. Yoongi grimaces at the sight of him, but Seokjin’s smile doesn’t falter at all. To show how much his best friend’s evident ire towards him doesn’t phase him at all, Seokjin grabs Yoongi by his shoulder and pulls him away from the wall to hug him. As hard as Yoongi tries to wiggle away from Seokjin’s embrace, he wasn’t able to — so instead he just unwillingly rests his chin on Seokjin’s shoulder, baring his teeth and hisses like a wild, feral cat. 

“Joon, I think I caught you another one of those cryptids you like looking for!” Seokjin calls out to Namjoon who is walking over to them. Turning back to Yoongi, Seokjin pinches his cheek and coos, “And he’s adorable too! Aren’t you, little guy? _Oh_ , yes you are!”

“I didn’t know you had a death wish, hyung,” Namjoon grins, looking between the one who is looking more and more pissed off every second and the smiley broad shouldered man who is squeezing him tightly.

“I mean, I know I’m already dead for making us late earlier… Might as well enjoy my short life to the fullest now!”

“Ha!” Yoongi exclaims, though still not at all enthused. “At least he knows.”

Namjoon laughs while looking behind his shoulder. “Oh, it looks like everyone else is leaving now!” He grabs a fistful of Seokjin’s denim jacket. “Come on, let’s leave Yoongi to have a moment with Y/N…”

Finally, Seokjin lets go of Yoongi, but asks him, “Am I driving you home…?”

“No,” Yoongi glances from you are still talking to Dean and Yerin - catching your eye and giving you a tiny wave which you return with a small smile - and then back to his two best friends. “You two go ahead… I’ll, um… catch a taxi or something.”

“Oooookay! Well then, you crazy kids better use protection and remember to always have the keys to handcuffs, we don’t want another 2018 Halloween accident when you— Ah, what the fuck, Namjoon?!”

Laughing, Yoongi watches Namjoon drag Seokjin out of the restaurant by his ear, “Thanks Joon!”

“No worries! Goodnight!”

“I love you, Yoongi! Please forgive me soon!” Seokjin manages to say before the door closes on his face.

With a shake of his head, Yoongi chuckles and pulls out his phone.

**[Yoongi]**

**_— You’re forgiven I guess_ **

**[Seokjin]**

**_— YESSSSSSSSS_ **

**_—_ **

**[Yoongi]**

**_— I don’t even want to know what that means_ **

**_— I’ll probably want to kill you again_ **

**[Seokjin]**

**_— Ok_ **

**_— don’t ask then lol!_ **

Yoongi stuffs his phone back into the pocket of his leather jacket and waits. It doesn’t take very long.

“You’re still here, huh?” Yerin states the very obvious, not very amused.

“You know I live to make your life miserable, Yerin,” Yoongi quips.

Your best friend rolls her eyes, murmuring, “It would appear so…”

“Guys…” You warn them both, you hate the way they’re always at odds. 

“Yeah, come on… Put away the claws. Tonight is supposed to be a happy night! Y/N is back!” Dean tries to placate as well.

“Well… If Miss Baek will allow me… I wanted to ask Y/N something…” Yoongi begins, making Yerin grumble and cross her arms. Hiding his nervous shaking hands inside his jean pockets, he turns to you when your best friend doesn’t comment, “Do you want to come over to my place…?”

“Oh…” You stare at him wide-eyed. “Go over to your place? Like… _Tonight?_ ”

“Umm… Yeah…” God, why is this awkward? Oh right, Yoongi realizes exactly why, the way Yerin and Dean are both listening — and glaring at him intensely in Yerin’s case. He gives them pointed looks before explaining to you half-truthfully, “Y’know… To pick up Mocha.”

“Oh, right!” You let out a chuckle, hitting your head lightly. What else could he have meant? “Of course!”

Nodding at him with that sweet smile he loves, you agree, “Yeah, I’ll come over.”

“Grool,” He ends up saying stupidly with an equally stupid grin on his face. 

Yerin snorts at that but ends up making a face at how enamoured you are looking at Yoongi, causing her boyfriend to laugh and quietly remind her that you’re old enough to make decisions yourself. She sighs, nodding, knowing full well that he is right but still… She doesn’t like seeing you hurt. 

After that, the four of you wait outside for two separate taxis. The first one that comes, you make Yerin and Dean take it, hugging both of them tight before you send them off, and promising Yerin you’ll see her tomorrow to have a cafe hopping date like the two of you always do. You’ve missed them so much after a month abroad.

Once they leave, another taxi pulls up, and you both crawl into the back.

For some reason, you spend most of the ride to his apartment in total silence - forcing up small conversations only to drop it so quickly and return to awkwardly look out the window. Yoongi doesn’t get why it’s happening because you two can usually talk about the most useless topic for hours on end. 

It makes the sinking feeling in his stomach even more prominent that he messes up many times trying to unlock the code on his door.

“You okay there, bud?” You ask him with a slight teasing tone. “Want me to try?”

Yoongi lets out an airy laugh, and moves aside slightly to let you do it for him. 

“Think I drank a little bit too much tonight…” He confesses, rubbing the back of his hot neck.

“Yeah, I can see that,” you grin at him, getting the code of his apartment right on your first try. 

As the two of you step inside, he comments, “You didn’t though.”

“Oh,” you murmur like you are surprised that he had noticed. 

It wasn’t an accusation or anything, just an observation. Yoongi even recalls that you had turned down Ten’s offer of buying a bottle of your favorite - and not to mention, _very expensive_ \- wine. Not that you are anywhere close to having a drinking problem, but it’s not like you turn down that generous offer.

“Are you on some cleanse?” Yoongi looks over his shoulder at you to ask while he leads you to the guest room where Mocha is.

With a chuckle and shrug, you answer, “Something like that… Just trying to be healthy…!” Then even quieter you add, “… and to stop doing stupid shit…”

“Hmm?” Yoongi hums in question, didn’t quite hear what you said in the end there.

“Yeah, a cleanse!” You repeat what he had suggested loudly and leave it at that.

Yoongi doesn’t ask anymore questions, just opens the door to the guest room and lets you go inside first. When you do, you immediately tear up happily, finding your cherished baby boy who you missed so, so, so much — very much still awake and bouncing around the big octagon pen that you had helped Yoongi set up the day before you left for New York.

“Moch-ie!” You coo, racing to fence and reaching over it, you pick up Mocha who had bounced over to you in recognition. Mocha sniffs and starts to lick your face when you cuddle him closer. As you giggle at the love you are receiving, Yoongi can’t help but laugh softly too, sighing as he stares at you with hearts in his eyes. 

“He didn’t give you any trouble, did he?” You murmur in question.

Crossing his arms, Yoongi shook his head. “No, he was really good, actually…” He walks over beside you, scratching Mocha’s head, his gummy smile visible as he murmurs, “My little buddy.”

For a little while, you quietly watch the two of them. It’s not often that Mocha is so at peace with anyone other than you. It really shows how much they bonded while you were away and it puts you in such a wonderful mood. 

Yoongi glances up, startling slightly with a soft and cute gasp when he finds you just gazing at him. Although you are caught, you manage to keep your cool and just grin as you tease him, “I was asking Mocha about _you_.”

Yoongi snorts, amused. Then he squats a bit, to be at the same height as to where you are cradling Mocha against your shoulder, and once he is somewhat hidden, he squeaks in an unusually high voice, “Yoongi is the best, Y/N! Also incredibly good looking! But I bet you already know that! Pwease let me see him often or I will cry…. _awot_!”

You couldn’t help but burst out into a giggle while also making a face. “Ha, nice try! I always pictured Mocha to have a Boston accent actually…”

Then you end up making Yoongi laugh hard when you try out your own horrible Boston accent as you pretend to be Mocha speaking.

Though the giggles between you and Yoongi don’t stop, Mocha somehow manages to fall asleep in your arms. Looking down, you awe at him, eyes brimming again. You’re so happy to be home to give him cuddles again.

“Thank you…” you smile sweetly at Yoongi. “It really did make the whole trip a lot less stressful knowing someone I really trust was taking care of him…”

Glancing down bashfully as his cheeks gets rosy, Yoongi rubs the tip of his nose with the side of his finger before stuffing both his hands in his leather jacket’s pockets. “It was no problem…” Then with his eyes back on you, he continues, “I’m glad I was able to make things less stressful for you… And like I said… Mocha’s great, so it was no trouble at all.”

“Speaking of…” You heave a soft sigh at the sleeping bunny, your own eyelids feeling heavy. “I should probably get back home… Mocha’s not the only one who’s tired…”

“Right! Of course!” Yoongi exclaims as he twists and turns, scrambling around to remind himself where he had put the carrier you had brought Mocha in. He checks in the closet and finds it stashed in the corner. You put your still sleeping bunny in the carrier when Yoongi brings it out for you. 

“Do you want to come with you to bring that back?” Yoongi asks, gesturing at the pen. 

With a shake of your head, you say, “No, it’s fine! I know you have a long day tomorrow… Taehyung’s coming back to finish his back piece, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Yoongi, it’s okay, really!” You laugh. “But drop it off my place after you’re done at the studio tomorrow?” You continue while the two of you begin to make your way to his front door, “I’m probably going to be sleeping all day, so you better bring me something from The Kitchen… I’ve missed that place and their seolleongtang so much.”

Yoongi grins. “Alright, sounds good. I’ll get three servings of your usual.”

“You really know exactly how to make my heart race…” You trail off, the joyful on your face becomes one of uncertainty. Hiding your face, you look down to gently set Mocha’s carrier on the floor just beside the front before Yoongi can notice. When you jump back up, it seems like you had given yourself a mental pep talk, and you open your arms towards him. “Um… Hug?”

Yoongi doesn’t hesitate at all to wrap his arms around… But he gets the opposite vibe from you — especially when he feels the pats of your hand on his back.

Aren’t you two already past that stage of awkward back pats?!

He tries not to let that get to him, blaming it on the time apart. 

Maybe he needs to be the one to make a move…

When you part slightly for him and the two of you are staring eye to eye, he tilts his head, leaning in for a kiss. But you move your face away and take a step back that he stops mid-lean. 

While Yoongi stands there looking stunned and stupid, you pick up Mocha’s carrier again and unlock his door, opening it. 

Before stepping out, you look back at him. “Goodnight Yoongi… I’ll, um… See you tomorrow?” 

Yoongi sucks in a breath through his teeth, trying to smile back as he nods. “Yeah, yeah… Um… Goodnight…”

After smiling at him one last time, you turn. 

“Wait— Y/N!” Yoongi calls before you could leave, his hand reaching for the side of his door to keep it open. 

Eyes wide, you look back in question.

Yoongi’s heart is pounding, not really knowing what to say when he had called for you. He just needed to.

“I…” He starts, his gaze darting to your lips - wanting so badly to kiss you… But he’s not sure you want to do the same, and he doesn’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to. He swallows down the lump in his throat, and says instead, “Let me know when you get home safe, okay?”

You smile - a genuine one this time that his heart jumps - and nod. “I will… Thanks, Yoongi.”

With a small wave, you are walking off. He doesn’t close the door until he sees you step into the elevator.

When he does close the door, he presses his forehead against it with a cresentfallen exhale. His hand comes up to clutch his heart, wondering what went wrong.

It was only days ago that you had promised him kisses when you got home, but now that you are here, all he got is this aching in his chest.


	2. Monday

Yoongi arrives at the studio early Monday morning in a somewhat foul mood. Of course, Seokjin doesn’t hesitate to call him out on it. 

“God, you’re ugly when you’re moody.”

Yoongi glares at him as he sets his bag down at his station. From just a few feet away and on the other side of the room, Heize stops hand poking on her client to give Yoongi a quick glance, then grins Seokjin’s way and comments, “So he’s ugly most days then?”

Yoongi rolls his eyes and tries to ignore them, pulling out his iPad and Apple Pencil to touch up a few finishing touches on some flash pieces he’ll be posting on Instagram today before his first client of the day comes in. But it’s hard to ignore the way Seokjin lets out the ugliest laugh, almost doubling over. With tears in his eyes, he points towards Heize while nodding. “Heize, seriously… If you were into guys… We’d be married by now.”

Heize snorts and makes a face. “You say that as if you’re into women…”

Seokjin’s jaw drops in shock. “I am! I’m Bi and proud!”

“Oh, right… Sorry!” Heize genuinely apologizes before turning her attention to her client again and starts poking. “I always forget that because you’re always thirsting after men…”

“Well excuse me for wanting to respect women I find attractive by not objectifying them!”

“Out loud…” Yoongi murmurs under his breath, though making it loud enough for Seokjin to hear.

Seokjin pouts at Yoongi, “Why are you bullying me? What have I done to deserve this?”

Working on the lines for a peony piece on Procreate, Yoongi doesn’t even bother to look up from his iPad screen when he says, “Literally the first thing you said to me as I walked through the door was that I’m ugly…”

Sitting down on the chair at his station just beside Yoongi’s, Seokjin crosses his arm petulantly, still pouting. “I actually said ‘Good Morning’ first… But go off, I guess…”

Then something dawns on Seokjin as he looks over his best friend, making him frown slightly in concern. Trying his hardest not to make too much noise, Seokjin drags himself closer to Yoongi without getting up from the stool. It still makes a loudass screech though…

“Sorry,” Seokjin says in tiny when Yoongi glances up sharply at him. Yoongi just sighs and shakes his head slightly before going back to drawing.

“Sooooooooooo…” Seokjin draws out, pressing his chin on top of Yoongi’s shoulder. “How’d it go last night, buddy?”

Yoongi shrugs him off, his jaws set when he responds, “It went.”

“That bad, huh?”

With a very tiny nod, Yoongi reluctantly admits it. Seokjin frowns, feeling very sympathetic for his obviously very hurt friend. He knows at times like this, it’s better to just leave Yoongi alone until he wants to open up himself. So Seokjin places his hand on Yoongi’s back to rub and pat it in comfort and leaves him be.

* * *

Though Yoongi has a lot on his mind, he remains a professional. He finishes Kim Taehyung’s big left rib tattoo in just under 5 hours — all the lines and shading completely perfect, as if printed on the skin by a computer instead of done freehand like Yoongi did.

“Whoa…” Taehyung awes, checking out his freshly done and swollen tattoo in front of one of the big mirrors scattered around Shadow Tattoo Studio. His wide boxy smile shows exactly how he feels about it, but that doesn’t stop him from praising his favorite artist who did most of the work on his very tattooed body, “Yoongi, this is so amazing! I wish I had more skin for you to tattoo on… Are you sure you don’t do asscheeks?”

“Tae…” It was Taehyung’s wife who speaks up in a disapproving tone before Yoongi can assure him that he doesn’t do asscheeks. “I love you… And I will still love you if you had tattoos on your ass… But please… Don’t.”

Taehyung giggles, jogging up to where she’s still sitting on one of the stools that Yoongi had placed beside the massage bed he had tattooed Taehyung on, the two newlyweds holding each others hands tightly the whole time Taehyung got tattooed on one of the most painful part of the body. He pinches both her cheeks and presses a kiss on her lips and a whisper of ‘I love you too’, and when they part, smiling adoringly at each other, he says, “Okay, no butt tattoo!”

Both Yoongi and Taehyung’s hot wife sigh in relief.

After that, all three of them head to the front desk, where Yoongi gives the hourly quote of the tattoo to Solar and she computes the price for Taehyung. 

In cash, Taehyung pays Solar, and also slips an extra $300 tip to Yoongi. 

“Fuck me, wow… Thanks, man,” Yoongi gives Taehyung one of those bro hand shakes/half hug. He is still surprised though he should be used to it by now — Taehyung is one of his favorite clients and has always been a great tipper. Still, it fills him with pride and joy inside whenever someone shows their appreciation for his work in such a huge way.

“Hey Taehyung, before you go!” Hwasa calls out as she walks over to them. “When is it Ladies’ Night at Singularity?” 

“It’s every Thursday.”

“Perfect,” Hwasa smirks. 

As they all say goodbye to the two lovebirds - Seokjin, Heize and Zico joining in as well - Zico comments as he stares without shame at Taehyung’s wife ass as they walk out the door, “God… Taehyung’s wife is smoking…” 

Everyone murmurs in full agreement.

“Who knew you could find love at a gothic BDSM club?” Seokjin questions out loud. “Speaking of… Why were you asking about Club Singularity?”

Crossing her arms and leaning her back against the front desk, Hwasa says, “I was thinking we should take Victoria there.”

Seokjin clutches his chest and moans, “Oh! It’s me! I’m going to find love at a BDSM club! Victoria will meet my gaze while we’re there, she’ll instantly fall in love with me, and we’ll dance and kiss the night away…”

“But she already knows you, bro…?” Zico says in confusion.

“But she probably wishes she didn’t,” Solar mutters under her breath.

Song Victoria is a tattoo artist friend of theirs from Qingdao, China that has guest spotted at the shop several times before. She’ll be visiting again for a week, arriving late Wednesday night.

And it’s true… She knows Seokjin very well already… Maybe too well.

“Pretty sure she still hates you after you threw up into her Valentino white bag…” Hwasa comments.

Seokjin scoffs several times. “Well… I’ll tell her that was actually… my… EVIL TWIN BROTHER!”

The group part ways to get back to business while also laughing at Seokjin’s absurd imagination. The whole thing almost cheers Yoongi up enough to forget about the thing that has been clouding his mind… Almost.

* * *

20 minutes passed over the agreed time of his fourth and second to last client of the day, and Yoongi is starting to think the guy is a no-show. Visibly fuming, his foot taps impatiently on the floor as he looks between the door and the digital neon sign clock on the wall. 

15 more minutes pass… Definitely a no-show.

Nothing gets Yoongi’s blood boiling more than a no-show. What kind of asshole doesn’t even have a decency to call in and cancel? It’s like they have no regard for other people’s time, and they obviously only care about themselves. What a prick, what a fuck—

Yoongi’s eyes widen comically when his phone lights up suddenly with a message.

Without much thought and his heart beating faster and faster, Yoongi grabs his leather jacket off the rack beside his tattoo cart and heads out the shop with a quick goodbye to anyone he passes by, though not giving them an explanation. Not that they needed one. They all already know the only reason Yoongi will be walking that fast and how for the first time in Yoongi’s life, he is basically skipping happily out the door when he just got no-showed…

“Y/N just sent him a booty call text,” Seokjin murmurs out loud, bumping his fist against Dean who agrees with him. **  
  
**

* * *

**[Y/N]  
** — Come over? 🥺

Yoongi gummy smile peeks through as he reads the message over again, lifting his hand to hail a cab.

Once inside one, he texts back:

**[Yoongi]  
** — omw

* * *

It takes only two knocks on the door before you are swinging it open and grabbing the front of Yoongi’s plain white tee to forcefully pull him inside your apartment — as if you were already waiting impatiently at the other side for him. He lets out a surprised chuckle as he stumbles in, but it is cut short as his breath hitches when you press your hand on his chest to push him against the wall. There’s that lascivious look of yours that always gets him riled up on your pretty little face, inching closer and closer towards him.

The next thing Yoongi knows is that your body is tight against his and your lips…

Your lips were on his.

No thoughts, head empty. 

It takes him a stupidly long second to comprehend that he is once again feeling the sweetest and softest lips that he has been missing so much. 

But once he snaps out of his daze, he lets out a guttural groan, eyelids fluttering shut in bliss — his needy hands gripping tightly onto your hips. Everything too much and too good is happening all at once, but he just wants to savour this moment of kissing your pretty lips for the first time in so long forever.

Without much effort on his part, Yoongi jumps slightly and lifts you up by your thighs - your legs wrapping around his waist - and flips the script. With a satisfied groan coming out of your parted mouth, now you’re the one with your back slammed to the wall.

Your hands skim and find purchase along his shoulders and biceps, desperately feeling him up. His muscles tense underneath your touch with every fervoured kiss. Yoongi was always pretty strong for his stature, but this feels different.

“Have you been working out?” You ask, panting for air. 

Yoongi’s not sure how to take the question. Should he be offended? Because he has been working out but hasn’t noticed any visible results. He frowns slightly until you roll your hips against him, horny. “You feel… good. Beefy. I like it.”

“Beefy?” His chuckle tickles your cheek. ”Yeah, well, I’ve had a lot down time while you were gone.”

You pout. “Are you saying that what we’re doing right now doesn’t work you out?”

Yoongi kisses away your pout, then drags away his smile from yours down to underneath your jawline, marking his place there with his teeth and the suction of his mouth before he answers, “Oh, I’m working out something alright…”

He presses himself tighter against you to show you exactly what he means. You feel how hard he is even from the layers of his jeans and your little flamingo print pajama shorts and silk underwear.

“That... And my ass,” he quips cheekily, in between kisses on your neck.

“That’s true…” You giggle, and it makes him smile. “You do have a pretty nice ass.”

“Thanks,” He says, finding your lips again. “So do you.”

He smacks his hand against your ass, causing you to whimper, moaning his name into his mouth.

Yoongi always loves hearing the way you say his name. It always sounds so honey sweet. 

He carries you over to the couch and he lets you down. Together, you shrug his leather jacket off, hasty and quick. The same goes for his shirt, the belt on his jeans and the jeans themselves, his shoes and even his socks. It only takes less than a minute for him to be more underdressed than you are.

He doesn’t have time to playfully complain about it when you start moaning and grinding against him.

Yoongi growls, feeling himself going crazy over the neediness in your whimpers and how your hips swivels urgently to get friction on his thigh that he has in between your legs. He nips his teeth on your bottom lip with a harsh tug, before he presses a more bruising kiss against your mouth.

Where was all this last night?

“Oh — ohmygod… Yoongi, please…” you beg after he lays a couple swats on your upper thigh and ass. The burning feeling has you wetter. “W—want you…”

But when you say his name when you’re needy and begging for him… God, that’s a whole other level that Yoongi can’t even take.

“Yeah?” He questions, smirking. He doesn’t even know how he can manage his teasing and light tone, especially when you are driving him crazy with the way you are looking at him. “How much do you want me?”

“Don’t tease, Yoongi— you— you already know—“

He pauses, watching you get off on his thigh, gasping and whining for something more. So pretty and beautiful and… Not at all his.

“I — I actually don’t---“ he hates how sad boy he sounded, like a Drake song crying about Rihanna. He hides it by capturing the peak of your left breast with his mouth, coating the camisole you still had on with his saliva. It has you whimpering, your back arching off the couch, and he hopes you didn’t pick up the vulnerability he had accidentally let out. 

“Tell me how much you want my cock,” he demands, arrogant facade back on as he lifts your shirt up, rucking the material around your armpits. He takes a moment to admire the pretty opal seashells surrounding your nipples, licking around them before his teeth tugs on them. You moan, stuttering as his hand slides from your ass to cup your mound, his fingers putting pressure where you want him most. When he feels your wetness seeping through the cotton shorts, he groans, pressing his forehead against yours, looking straight into your eyes with his intense glare, his mouth hot over yours. “How much do you want my cock in this needy, little pussy?”

“So—mmhhh—So much—!” Your jaws drops in a high whine when he rubs over where you sensitive clit is, “I want— Yoongi—! Want your cock —stretching out my p-pussy— mi-miss that — miss —“ you didn’t even finish your sentence, pressing your mouth on his in a messy kiss, uncoordinated and desperate. You just had to have his lips on yours again. 

While his tongue slips into your mouth, his fingers keep pressing and kneading up and down along your heat. You squirm underneath him, feeling so hot from his touch, moaning into the kiss.

When the two of you part, both of you are panting hard. His hand leaves your mound, holding it up in the small space between the two of you. All you could do was watch closely as Yoongi presses two of his fingers that is lightly slicked with your essence into his mouth. He hums around the digits, satisfied. You can tell his tongue is savouring the taste to the fullest, but you wish he was tasting straight from the source instead. As if reading your mind, Yoongi pops his fingers out his mouth and murmurs over the shell of you ear, “Good. But I want to eat you out first.”

Your body buzzes with excitement.

“Please,” you let out, soft and breathless.

With a devilish smirk, Yoongi hums again. He sits up straight, looking down at you — at how your pupils are blown wide, the way your chest is heaving, your nipples hardened and wet from his mouth, your mouth swollen from his kiss — and bites back the groan crawling up in the back of his throat to instead frown, head tilting to the side. Mocking. “Sorry, I didn’t quite hear that?”

You huff. His constant teasing is becoming too much. Especially since it’s been too long, and you just want… You just want to feel him all over you again. You want him touching you, and kissing you, and stretching you open, and taking you however he likes to take you to that higher place together… 

You just want… 

Him.

“Yoongiiii—“ you whine, squirming against his thigh again. “P-lease…!” 

You are looking up at him with those pretty eyes of yours, teary with frustration, and Yoongi can’t deny you anymore. He hunches down again, kissing you fiercely, completely taking your breath away… Then descends down your body as if he isn’t as affected as you are, making his mark on your shivering body every step of the way there. 

Yoongi tugs at your shorts, and you lift your ass away from the couch so he can shimmy it down your legs. While you kick them off when it hangs on your foot, Yoongi is staring down with a toothy grin, amused by the underwear you are wearing.

“Still not used to the timezone change?” Yoongi questions jokingly as his thumb feels across the baby pink thread embroidered on the satin purple panties, spelling out a cursive ‘Monday’. 

“A friend made these for me,” You tell him with a pout. It had been a gift from Mina, a tattoo artist from Hope On The Streets Studios that you became really good friends with. Mina has a side gig with her best friend making handmade lingerie that sells for a lot on their popular Etsy shop — around $300 for a bra & panty set — and she gave you a ‘days of the week’ silk underwear set as a parting gift. You’re a collector of pretty lingerie and you think these might be the prettiest ones you own now. “They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“Yeah.” Yoongi pushes his finger on the blue embroidered rose placed just below the ‘d’ of Monday, and then trails his finger slowly down to where the purple satin has darkened, soaked with your wetness. He traces your slit through the satin. You sigh from his gentle touch. “Really cute.”

He lowers himself, and you feel the heat of his mouth hovering over your throbbing center. “Fucking adorable,” you hear him murmur before you feel his tongue spread on you. Your hips buck up into him at the feeling, whimpering. Yoongi growls, a warning, as one of his hands grips your hip while the other grabs onto your thigh. He holds you down, necessary when he starts to drag his tongue against your cunt, lapping you up like a cat presented with a bowl of milk. 

By the way Yoongi is practically purring and groaning in bliss as he tastes you, maybe that’s not so far off…

“Fuck… I’ve really missed this sweet pussy,” Yoongi can’t help but to voice out, pulling your underwear to the side before he dives back in, meticulously lashing his tongue through your sticky folds. You let out a scream — completely forgetting how electrifying the sensation of his tongue piercing feels against your clit. It’s so good, too good, your hands clutch onto Yoongi’s hair, pulling hard. 

Yoongi groans. Absolutely loving the rough and desperate way you are riding his face. He grinds against the purple polyester of the couch to relieve the pressure from his hard cock.

It’s your heavenly taste and the way your were mewling his name that has Yoongi spreading your pussy lips, capturing that sensitive bud between his lips, sucking and circling the tip of his tongue around it in a way that has you kicking your feet, while two of his fingers sink into your tight heat.

Without any mercy, Yoongi thrusts his fingers in and out, rapid in succession yet skilful. Scissoring, curling, adding another finger when you plead sweetly for more. Fingerfucking you until you are thrown into a pit of pleasure.

Yoongi gladly laps up everything that your gush around his fingers.

When Yoongi lifts his gaze, he meets your eyes — fluttering, half lidded, trying to stay open to watch him. He sees how your pretty mouth is parted in a small ‘o’, still making those sounds he loves, and you were playing with your tits, pinching your nipples. 

The sight was so mesmerizing to Yoongi that he finds himself leaning up, his mouth once again on yours.

Yoongi is in absolute bliss. You were kissing him so hard, your arms thrown around him and squeeze him tight, tasting yourself on his tongue while still riding your high, and how your velvet walls spasm and clench around his digits still hilted inside… He feels like he has died in your arms and gone to heaven.

He was still kissing you when you reached inside his boxers to grasp his throbbing length. You start to fist his cock, using his precum for an easier slide. He groans, parting his lips away from yours for a quick second, before mashing his mouth against yours for a more ferocious kiss.

Yoongi didn’t want to stop kissing you, but with the way you were touching him — pumping and twisting your delicate hand around his cock, swiping your thumb along the head — he has to stop. You knew exactly what to do to make him come completely undone. But he didn't want to let go just yet, at least not by your pretty, pretty hands — not even by your lovely mouth… He wants to fill up your cunt, have you dripping of him down your legs, like he had promised you a few days ago.

Yoongi takes his fingers out of you, smacking his palm against your pussy.

“Turn around,” Yoongi grunts. 

Though out of breath, his tone is still authoritative. Deep, in control, and just plain sexy. It sends a delighted shiver down your spine as you shakily flip around on your stomach like he demanded.

You let Yoongi move you as he wishes. He drags you up your knees, shifts further to your side of the couch, your back arching, chest pressing against the armrest and clutching on to it. With your ass in the air, Yoongi leaves a kiss on each cheek. 

“Perfect,” he mutters, taking a bite on the right cheek. His teeth imprints a mark there, causing a pulsing between your legs again.

Then he sits up, grabs your inner thigh to spread you wider for him, putting his hand between your thighs. The friction of his hand rubbing there starts fuelling the fire deep inside you once more. 

“Mr. Min, I want you inside me now.” You entice him with a sway of your hips. You look back over your shoulder, biting your lip coyly while batting your lashes. “Pretty please, fuck me now…?” 

What a dirty girl, Yoongi smirks, slapping your ass with the hand that had been groping it. “Such a needy, spoiled princess…”

You feel him drag your panty to the side, the tip of his cock sliding up and down your dripping slit, and then he just stops. You wait impatiently, thinking he is just teasing you further. 

Which isn’t far off from the truth. Yoongi was going to keep playing with you, get you worked up and eager again… That is until he noticed something… Half hidden under the waistband of your underwear on the left side of your hips is a tattoo he has never seen before. It must be new, something you got while you were away. Curious, he inches your panties down just a bit to reveal it, and then swallows the lump in his throat.

Yoongi didn’t even have to ask whose work it was. The bold colours, hard lines, and unique animated design of the film roll with flowers is so distinguishable. He had been obsessively scrolling through that certain tattoo artist’s Instagram ever since last night, after you left his place, to know exactly that it’s that guy’s art now permanently on your body.

Something stirs inside Yoongi, a bubbling mix of insecurity and jealousy. He knows it’s a stupid feeling, especially since you have tattoos all over your body— not just from Yoongi but even from Seokjin, Dean, Heize, and so many other artists — but he can’t help himself from feeling it, staring at the newest one from Hoseok. 

The stupid mix of emotions merges into something more ugly. One of greed and anger. One of mine, mine mine. 

Suddenly, he is plunging himself deep with a guttural growl. A scream tears from your throat, throwing your head back, eyes widening as Yoongi grunts behind you, hilting you over and over again, claiming you with every stroke of his cock burning your inner walls. The sound of your wails and every hard smack of his hips against your ass is nearly deafening in the tiny living room.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! You’re so fucking tight! How is a slut still this fucking tight?!”

“You missed my cock that much, huh? Look at the way you are sucking me in.”

“Such a nasty girl… Made for taking my cock.”

“You’re dripping, sweetheart. Fuck— you feel incredible—your pussy— fuck— it’s only this wet for—me—right?”

Nodding at everything he is saying and mewling yes, yes, yes yes, yesss in various volumes that you are able to, you cling onto the armrest for your dear life as Yoongi keeps fucking you. It’s loud and rough and messy — and yes, those are tears rolling down your cheeks — but it’s exactly what you needed from Yoongi after a month apart. This — right here, with Yoongi — cannot be replicated. You’ve tried, but nothing has ever felt this good.

Though he is going hard, Yoongi still makes sure not to touch your new tattoo as it’s still in the process of healing. He doesn’t want to scar you, or hurt you — at least not in the way that you don’t want. Instead, his hand grips tight just above it on your waist while one the other side, his palm strikes your ass and thigh after every dirty thing he growls out.

You’re quivering now, the build up starting to get too much, made even more unbearable when Yoongi finds that spot inside that has your head spinning. “Oh.. oh—Oh! Please, oh my god!”

“Please what, baby?” He asks, faux concern. He snaps his hips and hits the spot again. He takes glee in the shaky and breathy whine you stutter out. “Please fuck you like this?”

He starts up again, and you can only go loose and take it as Yoongi jerks you back onto his throbbing cock over and over. 

“Yes… yes… Please! Yes! Right there…! Yoon—Yoongi—” 

“Don’t you dare come,” Yoongi warns when he feels you clenching uncontrollably. With a low growl, he grabs your arm, pulling it behind you. The stretch burns so good, you nearly just accidentally defied his order. So he turns your head to face him to repeat himself as his cold glare bores into your eyes, nearly snarling, “Don’t you fucking dare come until I tell you to, princess.”

Whimpering, you give a short and swift nod, trying so hard not to burst at the seams. He coos, again mocking, as his thumb wipes away your tears. Your other hand still clinging onto the couch digs yours nails into your palm to prevent disobeying Yoongi.

He waits several minutes, using that time to mouth and kiss along your neck and shoulders, before he starts slamming into you again.

Yoongi is cruel, you can feel his evil smirk on your shoulder as his hand reaches around to your front to rub incessantly on your aching bud. You still have tears drying on your face from before but fresh ones slide down as you try not to come or trash in his hold.

“Tell me, baby-“ Yoongi starts, his cock driving itself in and out of your body, his thumb on your clit making your toes curl, “—tell me, who’s cock is fucking you so good, you’re crying? Tell me— Who’s cock has this pussy weeping for more?”

“Yo—“ you gulp, eyes starting to roll back, “Yours!”

“Say—“ thrust “—My—” smack “—Name!” 

“Yoongi!!” You cry out, “Yoongi! Min Y-Yoongi’s cock!”

“Only — fuck— mine, ri—ght, sweetheart?”

“Yes! Yo—urs! Only yours! Yoongi— please!! It’s only your cock—“

“Then go on. Come around my cock,” he finally allows, satisfied with your depravity, and so you let go, meeting this hips now as you crave for more.

“Ahhh fuuuuuck… You look so good, bouncing on my cock. Fuck baby,” Yoongi cries out, dropping his gaze to where your were joined. His cock had your little pussy stretched open, like you was made just for him. The loud sound of skin hitting skin, the wet squelch of his cock pushing out your dewy essence, and you begging for it harder and faster fills the room.

Yoongi gives it to you like you want, and that’s all it takes for you to reach nirvana, moaning his name one last time as pure pleasure overtakes your whole being.

Yoongi is right there with you, clutching your hips as he stutters to hilt into the deepest he can go, cursing freely and body shaking with every pump of cum into your pretty pussy. You milk him until he is dry and oversensitive, shakily sliding out. Before you can leak him out of your entrance, Yoongi snaps your panties back in place, covering your swollen and messy lips. Though not out of modesty.

“Push it out,” He tells you with a slap on your ass. You knew exactly what he wanted, it’s not the first time Yoongi was fascinated with how much he can fill you up. You answer with a soft and panted okay, and you lift your ass up higher. Yoongi watches as his cum starts to seep through the purple satin while the muscles between your trembling legs twitching to push it out. The sight has him groaning, thick and white and absolutely a dirty contrast against the lavish material.

He swipes up a glob on the tip of his finger and then pats your ass, tells you to turn you around to face him. When you do, he brings his finger to your lips and without any second thought, you wrap your mouth around it. With your gaze wide on him sweetly, as if asking silently if you’re being a good girl, your tongue laves around his finger, sucking and cleaning his cum off, messy and sloppy — just like he likes.

“That’s my good girl,” Yoongi murmurs, giving you the praise you wanted to hear. You moan in content when he takes his finger out your mouth so he can kiss you something fierce, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you tight against his body. 

Though before the kiss can get more heated, it’s the gurgling of your stomach that pulls the two of you apart.

Yoongi laughs at how loud it was. “You hungry?” 

“Shut up!” You heat up and clutch around your belly, embarrassed about this, as if you hadn’t just licked his cum off his finger. Yoongi grins, it’s cute. “You were the one that was supposed to bring me food from The Kitchen, remember?”

“Oh right…” Yoongi hums in thought. Then he stands up from the couch. “Come on. Let’s go there.”

“Really?!” You ask, sparkle in your eyes. 

Yoongi laughs again, nodding. “Yeah. My treat.”

“YAY!” You jump up as you clap your hands rapidly, happily.

Then you are leaning your face up and closer towards him, and he holds his breath. Yoongi doesn’t know what for? Maybe a kiss? A thank you for those orgasms and now dinner kiss? 

But as your noses were about to touch, you stop, giving a big dumb grin while he sees you lift your palm up from the corner of his eyes.

What the… 

“I get to use the shower first!” You call out, before you are dashing to your room to get to the second washroom with the shower. 

“Hey!” Yoongi cries, laughing out loud— you were raising your hand up like a kid in a classroom. Why are your the fucking cutest?! You’re too much, his smile is so wide as he tries to chase after you. “We can shower together!”

But you already had the door almost closed when he catches up.

You peek out, shaking your head with a toothy grin. Adorable. 

“Nope! If you come in here with me, we’ll never leave the house!” 

Yoongi opens his mouth to argue, but they both know you’re right so instead, you just slam the door on his face before he can get a word out. 

“So wait your turn!” He hears you sing-song then shower turns on. With a shake of his head, he chuckles.

Yoongi sniffs himself, not really minding his smell, so he just splashes his face with water from the kitchen sink and picks up his clothes from the ground. Once dressed, he goes back into your room to wait. He looks around, sees that your luggages are only half put away, and he’s sure it's going to stay that way for at least a few more months. You were big on procrastinating. 

All over your room were new things he doesn’t recognize, most likely souvenirs for your friends and things you bought for yourself in New York. He steps towards your drawer and sees a white wooden box that’s open. It’s the Days of the Week panty set, each one a color from the rainbow with different flowers for each day. On a small card placed on top of the remaining panties in the box, there’s a note that reads:

> **Y/N,**
> 
> **I know you wanted to order a set yourself, but I wanted to gift this to you for being such a precious friend to me. Thank you for being so lovely! I will miss you so much even though I know we will text often! Can’t wait for you to come back.**
> 
> **xoxo,**
> 
> **Mina M.**
> 
> **P.S. Don’t be afraid to ask for replacements if that special someone ruins a pair of these. ;) I will happily send you another!** ********

Yoongi reads it over and over again, focusing on the ’special someone’ line. Maybe he is reading too much into it but… It sounds like Mina knows there is a special someone, and it’s not just a throwaway line, teasing about the underwear. There is someone you want to ruin your panties. 

His heart is beating hard, feeling like it's about to burst out of his chest. 

Is it him? Is that why you called him? Because that’s what he did today, ruin those pretty purple Monday panties.

Or is it..

That’s when his gaze flicks up, noticing you had added more polaroids on your wall. And thought there were at least 10 new ones from your time abroad, one catches his attention almost immediately… 

The one of you kissing Hoseok’s cheek and the man was smiling so wide that his eyes were smiling too and not only that, but his hand is firmly gripping quite possessively on your waist - Yoongi swallows the hard lump in his throat.

Did you use Yoongi to get your mind off the man you really want? The one who is a million miles away? The one you really wanted to ruin your panties instead of Yoongi?

His internal struggle is interrupted by his phone buzzing.

**[Solar]  
** — Uhhh… where you at?  
 ****— Your last client is here…

Yoongi curses out loud just as you step out the washroom, a towel wrapped around your body.

“What’s up?” 

He turns to you, and of course, you take his breath away. His head is a mess — sad, in love, yearning for more. He wasn’t sure how he looked. Pathetic probably. He smiles sadly, clearing his throat before he tells you, “Um, I’m sorry… I— I completely forgot I had one last appointment tonight. I have to head back to the studio.”

“Oh…” You frown, but you quickly mask your disappointment with a small smile and a shrug. “Yeah, that’s no problem… I’ll walk you out.”

Together, you leave your room, not saying a word to each other.

Yoongi keeps flicking his eyes to you, wanting to say something but he doesn’t know what, remembering the picture on your wall.

Wait… Is Yoongi really going to give up this easily? That’s not like him. He always fought hard for all the things he loves in his life. Like tattooing, when his parents cut him off after he dropped out of medical school to pursue it instead.

And Yoongi has been in love with you for so long now. He just wants you to want him just as much as he wants you… 

He’s not going to give up.

That’s why, right at that very second, he tells himself that he’s going to do whatever he can to make you forget about the boy back in New York and fall in love with him instead. 

And how is he going to do that? 

Well, he has an idea…

Just a few feet away from your front door, Yoongi steps up and in front of you, making you stop on your track when he cuts you off to turn to face you.

“I promise to take you to The Kitchen tomorrow,” he says, holding his pinky up. 

He shakes it towards you until you slowly wrap your own around his. You were obviously reluctant, you’re really just trying not to get your hopes up again. “Okay…” 

Though before you can untangle from him, Yoongi places his other hand on your hips and draws you close, pinkies still intertwined. 

“Oh… And wear the Tuesday panty tomorrow…” He murmurs in your ear.

“W-why?”

“Because…” He begins with a smirk you can’t see but can hear. You already have a feeling he is going to mess you up with that he is going to say next. “I’ll be ruining each and every one of them every day for the rest of this week… Maybe I’ll stuff Tuesday into your mouth tomorrow. Tie your wrists together behind your back with Wednesday… And you don’t even want to know what I have planned for Friday’s…”

Yup, you’re a complete mess now. Thanks to Min Yoongi.

You heat up, speechless. Your heavier breathing letting him know exactly why you are so silent.

He leans his head back, looking into your eyes. The hazy look in them tells him all he needed to know. “… Or maybe you do?”

You didn’t even realize it, but you had nodded. Yoongi hums in satisfaction, peeling away from you so suddenly and takes a step back. You already miss the feeling of his body against yours.

“Can I say ‘hi’ to Mocha before I go?” Yoongi asks, gummy smile now sweet as if he hadn’t just whispered something so dirty in your ear.

Your cheeks are still burning from his words, but you manage to grin back. “Ye-yeah! Of course!”

And so Yoongi slides past you to get to the room you kept your bunny — but not before pressing a quick kiss on your cheek first.

So surprised, you stand there, stunned. A minute must have passed before your hand flies up to touch where his lips had landed while you hear him start to coo at Mocha next door.

The butterflies in your stomach are restless.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! i really love talking to you guys, especially with long-ish series like this! it really motivates me to write more knowing you guys are enjoying it :')!


End file.
